The present invention relates to furniture and more particularly to body supporting foldable furniture, such as foldable chairs and the like.
A wide variety of foldable chairs have been designed in the past, which belongs to a category of foldable chairs generally designated as "director's chairs" or "captain's chairs". Such foldable chairs generally comprise two pairs of parallel legs, the front and rear legs of one pair being pivotally joined to the corresponding front and rear legs of the other pair at some mid-point between the ends of the legs, such as to form a figure X when viewed from the front or the rear, the legs of each pair being joined at their top by a longitudinally disposed lateral members to which is fastened each end of a length of pliable material, such as canvas, fabric, leather or plastic by way of laying each edge end of the length or sheet of pliable material in a groove in the lateral members and wedging the material in the groove or, alternatively by attaching the ends of the length or sheet of pliable material by lacing a string through apertures punched through the pliable material proximate its lateral edges, the string being wrapped around the lateral member. The back portion of the chair is also made of a length of the same material as the seat, provided at its end with a gusset for passage therethrough of a pair of parallel back supporting members. The frame structure of the chair is often made of wood bars or, more rarely, of metallic tubings such as steel or aluminum tubings.